Security systems are becoming more and more popular in the United States and around the world. For example, a conventional home security system monitors doors and windows of a residence when activated. If a door or window opens or a window is broken, the security system sounds an alarm and contacts a security company or the police. A problem with conventional security systems is that they are often unable to monitor valuable assets within or near the monitored residence. As a result, these assets are often vulnerable to theft when the security system is not activated or fails to detect an intruder.